


Are you still there?

by Fuuma



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hamadacest - Freeform, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Slash, Tadashi Lives, hidashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È Tadashi quello che si vergogna, che non ha il coraggio di guardare in faccia suo fratello o di toccarlo, sebbene gli basterebbe sollevare appena le braccia e le sue mani incontrerebbero i fianchi stretti di Hiro che ondeggiano su di lui in un ritmo lento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you still there?

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi di BH6 appartengono a chi di diritto.  
> Scritta per la Badwrong Week #1: Age Difference, Shota/Loli e Underage @maridichallenge

È Tadashi quello che si vergogna, che non ha il coraggio di guardare in faccia suo fratello o di toccarlo, sebbene gli basterebbe sollevare appena le braccia e le sue mani incontrerebbero i fianchi stretti di Hiro che ondeggiano su di lui in un ritmo lento. Le sue ginocchia puntellano i propri di fianchi e il suo respiro è un miscuglio di ansimi, _"Dashi"_ e calde alitate sul volto del più grande, anche se può sentirle solo a metà. Sul lato sinistro. Dove le cicatrici sono sottili spaccature della pelle chiara, scie bruciate che seguono il disegno del mento o che si allungano in tentacoli verso il collo, a differenza della parte destra dove il fuoco ha masticato pezzi di lui, prendendosi anche il suo occhio. Al suo posto è rimasta un'ombra pallida di un bianco sporco che si confonde con il bulbo e che vorrebbe nascondere, come tutto il resto, soprattutto dallo sguardo di Hiro.  
C'era un tempo in cui gli sguardi di cui si vergognava erano altri. _Tutti gli altri._ Quelli di zia Cass, quelli dei suoi amici, del professor Calaghan e perfino quello di Mochi. Per giorni, ha rimandato l'idea di farsi scansionare da Baymax per avere la prova che non si trattasse solo di un marshmallows parlante. Aveva paura della risposta. Gli avrebbe detto che qualcosa in lui non andava? Avrebbe scoperto che amava Hiro come un fratello non dovrebbe mai amare il fratellino più piccolo? _Avrebbe..._  
Ma ora è dello sguardo vispo di Hiro che si vergogna. Ora che le sue mani piccole si aprono al proprio petto per sostenersi, mentre l'erezione di Tadashi affonda in lui, in un abbraccio stretto e bollente e che cerca di più tra le sue carni, pulsando in un'eccitazione che non riesce a ricacciare indietro - e forse non vuole farlo, non così tanto, non quando Hiro si china su di lui e ne tempesta le labbra di baci umidi, appiccicosi di saliva e sempre troppo agitati, incapace di trattenere tutto quello che prova.  
 _«Ni-chan~»_ quello di Hiro è un miagolio urgente carico di voglie e di bisogni e la sua bocca ha abbandonato le labbra di Tadashi per becchettargli con insistenza gli occhi.  
«Hiro...» geme lui, con voce roca, strizzando più forte gli occhi.  
 _Non chiamarmi così. Non guardarmi così. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro..._  
«Dashi, apri gli occhi. Guardami.»  
 _No._  
«Dashi~»  
 _Smettila, per favore._  
È Tadashi quello che si vergogna, è sempre stato lui. Si vergnogna di aver ceduto alle occhiate lucide di malizia di Hiro, di averlo accettato la prima volta nel proprio letto e aver desiderato solo di fare l'amore con lui, di averlo guardato spogliarsi impacciato e col volto in fiamme, di avergli detto di amarlo. Di averglielo detto ogni notte, in sussurri quasi inudibili, terrorizzato dall'idea che zia Cass potesse scoprirli. _E dividerli._  
Ma ora è del proprio corpo che si vergogna, di quello che ne rimane, della pelle raggrinzita, bruciata dall'incendio, della mano destra, sempre coperta da un guanto bianco, di cui è rimasto poco più delle ossa, dell'occhio cieco. E non sa come faccia Hiro a guardarlo e a non vedere com'è ridotto.  
«Dashi, apri gli occhi, non è la stessa cosa se non mi guardi.»  
 _Non sa come faccia Hiro ad amarlo ancora._  
Apre lentamente gli occhi, riflettendo il visetto del più piccolo nell'iride sinistra e Hiro gli sorride con quell'affetto infinito a cui non ha mai saputo resistere, lo bacia ancora, più a lungo - forse anche più disperato, perchè ha sentito che Tadashi è lontano e sta scivolando via, di nuovo tra le fiamme di un incendio spento mesi fa - e riprende ad ondeggiare più veloce su di lui, mugolando di piacere, con le braccia sottili che gli si allacciano al collo e lo stringono con tutta la forza che possiede.  
«Dashi... non lasciarmi.» le parole sono spezzate, il petto preme contro quello di Tadashi e vibra, trema, si gonfia d'aria e si sgonfia in fretta.  
Tadashi risponde al bacio, solo a quello. Muove la mano, quella ancora sana, dove la pelle può entrare in contatto diretto con quella bollente di Hiro, aprendola sulla sua schiena esile, in un abbraccio fatto a metà - perchè è così che si sente - e si lascia travolgere dal piacere, lo sente venire per primo bagnandogli l'addome e, a propria volta, riversa il proprio seme in lui in un sospiro lungo e pesante contro la bocca spalancata di suo fratello.  
Quando tutto è finito e sono due corpi nudi uniti in uno che respirano all'unisono, Hiro non si sposta, gli rimane sdraiato sopra, stringendo più forte le braccia al suo collo.  
«Dashi, ci sei ancora?» lo chiede serio, da quando ha visto il più grande correre in un edificio in fiamme e venire inghiottito dall'esplosione. Ed ogni volta Tadashi è meno sicuro della risposta e più convinto di non essere mai tornato vivo da quell'incendio.  
«Sì, Hiro, sono ancora qui...»

**Author's Note:**

> legenda:  
>  _ni-chan_ = fratello maggiore, fratellone


End file.
